


Cleaning is Such a Chore

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for kopernik and originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cleaning is Such a Chore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kopernik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopernik/gifts).



> Written for kopernik and originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Remus started out cleaning, before launching into song, using his feather duster as a microphone. He stopped abruptly when he saw Snape. 

“I didn’t hear you…”

“I’m not surprised given the volume of your caterwauling.”

“Cleaning is such a chore. I like to liven it up.” 

“There are other ways to liven things up.”

Remus blushed. “I thought you weren’t back until tomorrow?”

“I couldn’t leave you in charge. Merlin knows what a mess you’ll make of it.”

“You’ll have to supervise then. I know how much you like to watch.”

Watching wasn’t all he ended up doing that morning.


End file.
